Many assemblies for fastening two members to one another include a plurality of components to effect the securing. There has been developed fasteners which require the insertion of one member within the other to obtain the necessary retention. One example is disclosed in Kolten et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,978, issued Aug. 13, 1991. The patent discloses a garment hanger which comprises a body of resilient material having a spherical member extending therefrom with a slot therein for providing resiliency. This sphere may be inserted into a complimentary spherical housing by compression of the sphere halves against one another during insertion and expansion thereof upon insertion within the spherical cavity.
Bieseker U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,329, issued Apr. 16, 1968 discloses a plastic fastener for securing a rod to a door. The ends of the rod include planar flanges extending therefrom. The door includes a separate fastener which is inserted within an aperture in the door having a shank portion inserted through the aperture with a head portion extending from the other side of the door. The fastener includes opposing grooves therein for receiving the planar flanges of the rod. Upon insertion, the rod is rotated 90.degree. to misalign the flanges with the grooves preventing removal thereof.